Naruto: Prototype
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: Naruto is wounded until he is near Death's door by Zabuza during the Wave arc, but Kyuubi, not ready to die yet intervenes, which causes a dramatic change to Naruto's body. Now armed with deadly weapons, will Naruto be able to handle his new powers?


**Naruto: Prototype**

Summary: Naruto is wounded until he is near Death's door by Zabuza during the Wave arc, but Kyuubi, not ready to die yet intervenes, which causes a dramatic change to Naruto's body. Now armed with deadly weapons, will Naruto be able to handle his new powers? Prototype themed.

Oh my god. I'm not going to comment on starting another story...

I got this idea when I was watching videos of Prototype. Which means I haven't played the game, but I've watched enough videos to make a good first chapter.

Warning when reading this. I will not be updating much because I don't have the game itself. I'm getting a PS3 around December, and I'll be getting Prototype, which will hopefully be at a cheaper price. Then I have to play, and beat the game, then screw around in it. So that will take even longer. So I really only have an idea for the first chapter, maybe the second one as well, afterwards, I'll have to play the game to grasp all the abilities Naruto can have.

**Naruto----------Prototype**

Chapter One: The Change.

**Naruto----------Prototype**

All it took was one moment, and the blond's body was cut nearly in half, the blade only missing a tenth of the blond's abdomen. The blond's eyes were wide as he could not believe that the majority of his body had been amputated. Then slowly, but surely, the blond started falling to the ground, blood already seeping out of the gaping wound that was inflicted before him. With a large thud, his body hit the ground, and consciousness started to leave him, perhaps...forever.

Uzumaki Naruto was dying.

"Naruto!" Hatake Kakashi, the instructor of team seven called out. However, he was helpless to do anything as he noticed Momochi Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist caught his masive sword as it flew back after hitting Naruto like a boomerang. (1)

"You're not going anywhere Sharingan Kakashi..." Zabuza said as he charged Kakashi. Kakashi reluctantly stayed, and fought back, knowing there was no way he could check up on Naruto when there was a A-Rank rogue ninja attacking him. He could only hope that Naruto would be alright.

**Naruto----------Prototype**

_What happened? _Naruto thought. He looked at the rapidly increasing puddle of blood he was lying on top of. _Oh yeah, I got chopped, and now I'm dying. Man who would have thought that the eyebrow-less freak would cut him off during my dramatic entrance...literally! This really sucks..._ Naruto said before he closed his eyes, awaiting for death to take him albeit reluctantly.

"**Not yet!**" A dark voice yelled out from Naruto's mind.

Red chakra started to surround Naruto, but the chakra turned into what seemed to be red vines, and it and the majority of it went to Naruto's nearly severed abdomen. The 'chakra vines' started healing Naruto's abdomen at an alarming rate, though the scene itself was a bit sickly As soon as the wound had healed up, Naruto's eyes popped right open, and suddenly gasped strongly.

He felt as if he had just gone to hell, and back. Naruto sat up, and felt a strong stinging pain in his abdomen. He looked down to see that he had been cut, his orange jacket had nearly been half destroyed, and his black shirt was cut as well. Panicking, he jumped right up, ignoring the pain, and checked the area for where the wound was. Only...there was none. Not even a scar.

"What the hell...? I swear I got hit though! My clothes even prove it!" He yelled out, grabbing the end of what was left of the left side of his orange jacket. "Well either way, I'm alive, I need to help Sasuke." Naruto stripped off his jacket, knowing it would only be a nuisance in whatever battle he was going into, and dashed into what looked like a chamber of mirrors. He didn't notice he was going faster than he normally did...

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted happily, despite the situation going on.

"Naruto? You idiot! You should of stayed out there, and attacked this guy while he was busy fighting me! You're such a loser!" Sasuke retorted, and Naruto winced. True, he could have thought that through a little better.

"Anyway Sasuke, need some help? You got an awful lot of pointy things in your body, looks like he did ya good." Naruto pointed out. True, Sasuke's body was covered with senbon, a unique ninja tool.

Meanwhile, Haku prepared double the amount of needles he had normally prepared because of the extra fighter.

"He doesn't seem like much, but I'll be safe just in case." Haku said to himself as he threw the multiple senbon at Naruto, and Sasuke, however had seen the attack, and pushed Naruto out of the way, taking the full frontal of the senbon, while Naruto was helpless to do anything. Sasuke fell to the ground with a thud, and Naruto rushed over to tend to his comrade, and perhaps friend.

"Sasuke! You okay?" He asked, however it was obvious he wasn't okay. Sasuke's face was pale, and one of the senbon had made a wound larger because it had scraped the ground when Sasuke fell. Multiple went through his arms, legs, and even his neck. Sasuke even started coughing up some blood. Naruto looked even more horrified as he saw how much blood was coming from Sasuke's body.

"Don't look at me with that face...it's weird...you know. You always get in the way...loser..." Sasuke said weakly.

"Why!? You could've saved yourself! I never asked for your help bastard!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He, nor Sasuke, nor Haku saw the 'chakra vines' radiating around his hands.

"Tch...I didn't want to help you either...my body just moved on it's own..." Sasuke said with a small smirk. Naruto would have punched him right there for being cool even in this type of situation, but restrained himself to.

"My brother...I swore that I wouldn't die...without killing him..." Sasuke said. At this point, Naruto didn't really know what to say, he didn't know much about the Uchiha clan, nor Sasuke's brother, so he only continued listening.

"Don't die loser..."

Naruto's eyes turned wide once again as he looked at Sasuke's eyes close, millimeter, by millimeter, until they finally close...perhaps forever...

A tear fell from Naruto's eye, and it washed away some blood on Sasuke's face.

"He deserves to be respected, he protected a comrade, a precious person instead of saving himself. This is your first time seeing death right? I hate to say so...but that, is the way of the shinobi. " Haku informed him as he started moving into his mirror.

"Shut up." Naruto said quietly, though his voice was rough.

"If you want to continue being a shinobi, you have to accept that truth."

"Shut up shut **up shut up!!!**" The 'chakra vines' appeared in more rapid swarms, and it began to swarm around Naruto's legs, and arms.

"W-What's going on?!" Haku yelled.

"**I just stood, and watched my friend die! I couldn't do **_**anything**_**!**" Naruto punched the ground with all his might with his right fist, then his left fist. "**Damn it damn it damn it!**" Naruto yelled between each punch, and on the last time he hit his right fist on the ground, he left it on the ground because it became suddenly a lot heavier. He hit the ground with his left fist, and produced the same results. He looked down to see that the 'chakra vines' had completely covered both his fists, and when the vines finally receded, each of Naruto's fist looked like stoned versions of his normal fists, except three times larger.

Normally, Naruto would have freaked out at the sight of having...rock fists, but his rage had made him forget about that, and at the moment, Naruto only thought of one thing.

"**I'm going to kill you!!!**" Was all Naruto yelled before rushing towards Haku at an amazing speed, most likely due to the 'chakra vines' around his legs, however he dragged the fists with him because of their heavy weight.

"Here he comes!" Haku warned himself, and threw more senbon at the incoming blond. Howver, instead of dodging them, Naruto raised his right fist with medium difficulty to block, and needless to say, the senbon were deflected easily. Seeing that a frontal attack was useless, Haku transferred to a mirror behind Naruto, and swooped down attempting to fatally stab him with his senbon, however, Naruto heard Haku behind, him, and planted both his feet on the ground, threw his fists behind him, and jumped backwards, using his momentum from his fists to bring a faster dodge. Haku hit the bridge strongly, creating shards of concrete as he hit the bridge.

"Have to get to a mirror!" Haku told himself, and aimed for the nearest mirror. Naruto, using common sense, and anticipated Haku wanting to do a hit-and-run, aimed to run at the same mirror.

Although Haku had arrived first, Naruto was the first to prepare to strike, his right fist already in the air before Haku could go to another mirror.

Naruto's rock-fist had hit Haku square in the face from where he turned around in the mirror. With the heavy weight of Naruto's fist, plus the weight of gravity, plus the momentum from swinging his fist over his body, Haku was literally blown away at the sheer amount of force his fist had.

The mirror Haku was in shattered easily, and Haku must have lost control of his technique as well because the rest of his mirrors shattered as well. Haku's mask was already in pieces the moment Naruto hit his face, and the mask itself was practically disintegrating as Haku flew in the air. With a thud, Haku landed a good twenty feet away from Naruto, who at this moment, was already gaining on Haku to finish him off.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-Sama..." He said quietly to himself as he looked at his soon to be murderer. He continued to lie on the ground despite having the strength to get back up. You could say it was futile because Naruto overpowered him in strength with that strange new ability.

"I cannot beat this boy..." With that said, Haku closed his eyes to await for death. Before he had closed his eyes, he saw the image of Naruto looming over him with anger clear in his eyes, with his rock-fist ready to smash his face into the pavement, most likely reducing Haku's face to a mere pulp.

He heard a thundering crash next to him, as he felt small pieces of rubble fall over his now exposed, feminine face. Obviously, he had not died yet, so he opened his eyes to see Naruto. His fist was into the ground, with a small crater around his fist on the ground, due to the impact. His left fist rested beside him on the ground, and Naruto supported himself over Haku with his left foot, and right knee. His eyes that initially had hate, and anger in them, were now filled with awe as he saw the face of Haku. There was no doubt about it, this guy in front of him, was none other than that pretty-looking guy he had met in the forest.

"Y-you...!" Naruto stammered. He got up from his position, and felt all the anger he initially had mere moments ago was gone as if it was nonexistent. As he watched Haku get up as well with a solemn look on his face, his fists turned back to his original soft flesh.

_This guy's from back then...!_ Naruto thought.

"Why did you not kill me? I killed your friend didn't I...?" Naruto did a double take on Haku, then Sasuke, and his rage returned. But not as ferocious as before. Naruto slugged Haku in the face, which caused Haku to fall down, and spit out blood.

"You can't kill me like that...use your ability from before..." As Naruto was listening to Haku, he remembered the words Haku had told him in the forest a few nights before. Haku had asked Naruto if he had some important people that were precious to him. Haku had an important person as well, and Haku wanted to make that important person's dream come true, because it was Haku's dream. Thinking back to it, Naruto put two, and two together, and guessed that Haku's important person was Zabuza, considering Haku didn't travel with anyone else.

"Please...just kill me...You wouldn't know the idea of not being needed by anyone."

"What...are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"I cannot defeat you. Therefore I am weak, and Zabuza-sama does not need a weak shinobi. You have taken my reason away for existing..." Haku explained. Haku's words from the morning before had suddenly flashed back into his mind.

_When a person has someone they want to protect, only then can they truly become strong._

"You...you want to protect a guy like that?! He's a bad guy who does bad work! Is he really that important to you!?" Naruo rebuked.

"I had other people that were precious to me...My...parents...I was born in a snowy village in the hidden mist. My parents were very kind, and I was happy. But..." Haku stopped.

"But?"

"As I grew up...I began to learn the ways of life...and something...happened..."

"What happened?" Narut's curiosity was getting the better of him despite the bad feeling he was getting.

"My father killed my mother, and then he tried to kill me." He explained solemnly.

"What...!?" Naruto, being without parents all his life could only imagine parents to be the nicest of people, so he had never heard of one, or the other of the parents murdering their family.

"Back then, after the war, people with advanced blood would have what people call now a bloodline limit. They were hated, these people with bloodline limits..."

"Bloodline limits?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"Yes. Like your friend's sharingan."

"My mother had a bloodline as well, but my father learned of it, and killed my mother. He found out I had the same blood as well, and attempted to kill me as well..but...the next thing I knew...I killed him...my own father...!"

Speechless, Naruto could only listen.

"I realized the most painful thing during that time."

"What was that?"

"In this world...I am a unwanted person." Flashes of his childhood rushed through Naruto as he came to the utter realization.

"Unwanted...like me...!"

"You said you wanted to become the strongest ninja in your village and have people acknowledge you right? Now if someone appeared who acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart, they would become your precious person right?" Iruka's image flashed into his mind as Haku told him this.

"Zabuza-sama took me in knowing I had this advanced blood...because he wanted it...wanted me...I was so happy to know that I could be of use to someone." Haku started tearing as he continued. "As we traveled, he told me I was a tool, and I believed him. I was a tool, Zabuza-sama's weapon...Although it seems harsh, I was incredibly happy..."

_I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations..._ Haku thought before speaking up.

"Naruto-kun...please kill me."

Those three words were something Naruto would have never thought to have come out of a ninja's mouth.

"Why are you hesitating...kill me."

"Argh! Why?! Is being strong your only purpose to be alive?!" You could be acknowledged for something else other than fighting..." Haku fell quiet, but spoke up.

"When we meet in the forest, I thought you were like me. You should be able to understand..."

"Right..." Naruto said regrettably.

"I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands..."

"Is this really the only way...?" Naruto asked, trying one last time to change Haku's mind.

"Yes...!" Haku's voice was firm. Naruto knew that Haku wasn't going to change his mind.

But even so, he couldn't have killed another human being! Something that had the same intelligence as him! Any more dreams Haku could have...Naruto would end it here! How would he go on the rest of his life knowing that he had ended another person's possible future dreams...No...Haku _asked_ to be killed. He couldn't refuse someone's last request...even if it was to kill him...

Naruto's decision made up, he looked at Haku with determination flaring in his eyes, and pulled out a kunai. He would have activated his rock...fists-like things from earlier, but it wouldn't actually be a killing weapon, and if it was, Naruto didn't actually know how to activate them, because earlier, he guessed he had done it because of the 'heat of the moment'.

"Please fulfill your dreams..." Haku said. Already prepared for death. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, then at Haku.

"Sasuke...he had a dream as well..." Naruto flipped the kunai, so he was holding it back by the handle, with the sharp ends pointing backwards. "I wish we would have met somewhere else...because we would have been good friends..." Naruto rushed toward Haku, fully intent on fulfilling Haku's last request.

"Thank you." Haku said, loud enough so that Naruto could hear him. _You will become strong..._ Haku added mentally.

Naruto rushed toward Haku, but before he could register it, Haku was gone. He skidded to a stop, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess I'm still needed." Was the last thing Naruto heard the feminine boy say as Haku rushed off to a direction.

"H-Hey, wait!" Naruto shouted as he sheathed his kunai, and followed Haku as well. However, Haku had soon sped up, and with Naruto's current speed, Haku was out of sight very soon after. Regardless, Naruto kept runing.

**Naruto----------Prototype**

"Zabuza, you're dead." Kakashi said as he held lightning in his hand. "Lightning Blade!" He yelled out before rushing toward Zabuza, who was at this point, held down because of Kakashi's dog summonings.

However, Haku had shown up between the two, and with the speed Kakashi was going, there was no way he could stop in time.

The result was instant. Kakashi's Lightning Blade pierced Haku's heart, which caused a large amount of blood to pour out of the newly created wound, plus Haku's mouth despite being dead instantly.

Realizing what he had just done, Kakashi pulled his hand out of Haku's corpse, and grabbed him to prevent any further injury, and laid him down gently.

"This boy...he sacrificed himself for a person like you..." Kakashi said with disgust.

"Ha. That boy was a useful tool to the very end!"

Over on the side, Naruto stood, wide-eyed. He had come in when Kakashi pulled out his hand from Haku's body. He wanted to rush in, and give Zabuza a thrashing for not even giving a hint of emotion toward Haku's sacrifice. He knew he couldn't do anything, but he didn't care. He motioned to move in, but Kakashi's voice stopped him.

"Stay Naruto, this is my fight." Kakashi warned him. Naruto hesitated, but did as told. He looked at Haku with a sad look in his eyes before noticing that the fog was starting to pick up. Behind him, he heard the voice of his crush.

"Naruto! You're okay!" Sakura yelled out. Naruto turned around instantly, and looked at her. He smiled, glad that Sakura was safe.

_Sakura-chan..._

"Huh? Where's Sasuke?" The question stung Naruto sharply. He made a face, and he looked at the ground. He couldn't have told Sakura what happened, though it was evident from Naruto's reaction.

Sakura was beginning to predict the worse when she saw Naruto's face, and she started shaking. She seriously wanted to go check up on Sasuke, but she knew that abandoning a client was the worse thing you could do when in battle.

Tazuna, as if he read Sakura's mind, spoke up.

"You want to go check up on that boy right? I'll go with you, you won't be breaking your instructor's orders if I did right?"

"Thank you." Sakura said as she grabbed his hand, and ran over pass Naruto, who at this point still had his eyes closed.

He waited a few seconds, before he heard crying, which only stung his heart even more...if only he was strong enough...this wouldn't have happened...

Back with Zabuza, and Kakashi, they had resumed their fight, and Kakashi was clearly having the upper hand most likely because of the injuries Zabuza had gained from the dog summons.

After getting behind Zabuza, Kakashi spoke.

"You can't beat me in that state." Kakashi spoke.

"What?!" Zabuza spoke back.

"So you didn't notice..." Was all he said before pulling out a kunai, and gripping it tightly. "This is the end devil!" Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in his right arm, rendering it immobile, and considering the wound on Zabuza's left hand, Kakashi guessed he couldn't move that one as well.

"Your arms are useless, you can't move them anymore."

"How disappointing...you're getting your ass kicked." A new voice spoke up.

In front of them, was the crime-lord Gato, in other words, Zabuza's boss. Behind him were hundreds of bandits.

"Why are you here, and what's with those men Gato?" Zabuza demanded.

"There's been a change of plans...well, the real plan has been set anyway. You're going to be killed here."

"What?!" Zabuza yelled.

"I never intended to pay you any money." Gato continued. "Hiring ninja from a village is expensive, and they could betray me. So missing-nins like you were a perfect choice considering you guys are easy to take care of afterwards. I weaken the missing-nin by having them fight another ninja, then finish them off with a large number of bandits. Great plan right?"

Zabuza, Kakashi, and Naruto glared the the midget.

"The only problem was you Zabuza. You don't seem like the devil everyone made you out to be right now. You look like a baby in my eyes."

"We can kill you easily right now!" One bandit yelled, the others agreeing with him.

"There's definitely a lot..." Naruto said quietly.

"Kakashi." Zabuza said. "Our fight is over, I don't have any reason to fight you."

"Ah...that's right..." Kakashi still remained on-guard because of the bandits.

"Oh, that's right." Gato said. He walked over to the dead body of Haku. "You squeezed my arm till it broke." He touched Haku's pale face with his foot. "Heh, dead." He kicked Haku's face, which instantly caused Naruto to get furious.

"What the hell are you doing?! Bastard!" Naruto rushed toward him, anger taking over, until Kakashi grabbed his collar.

"Stop you idiot, look at the amount of bandits there are."

"I'll just use my shadow clones!" Naruto yelled, but Kakashi kept his grip anyway. "Hey! Say something bastard! You guys were friends right?!"

"Shut up brat. He's dead."

"Are you seriously telling me you don't feel a thing at all?! You guys were always together right?!" Naruto yelled.

"In the ninja world, there's those that use, and those that are used. We ninja are simply tools. I only wanted his blood, nothing else. I feel nothing." Zabuza solemnly replied.

"Do...you really mean that...?" Naruto asked. He broke Kakashi's grip on Naruto, and advanced toward Zabuza.

"Naruto! Stop. We're not enemies anymore."

"Screw you!" Naruto rebuked. "He's not your enemy, but he sure as hell is mine!" Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at Zabuza. Naruto breathed hard from his yelling, before continuing. "Haku really loved you!" (2) Pointing at Haku's dead figure. Memories of Haku flooded his mind as he kept yelling. "Do you really feel nothing?!" He asked again.

_I want to help fulfill his dream, for that is the reason why I became a ninja_

"If I become strong like you...Will I be like that too?!" Naruto asked, tearing at the same time. Without waiting for a answer, Naruto continued. "He threw away his life for you! To die as a tool...that's...just too sad..." Naruto finished, now fully crying.

"Kid..." Naruto looked at Zabuza to see him crying as well. "You...don't have to say anymore..."

What ensued next would probably be the reason why Zabuza was could a devil. Zabuza acknowledged that Naruto was right, saying ninja were still human, and most may not be able to become tools. After his short speech, Zabuza asked for a kunai from Naruto, who threw it at him sadly. Zabuza amazingly caught it with his mouth, and rushed toward the group of bandits despite the amount of bandits he was facing.

Gato ran into the group of bandits, fearing for his life, but Zabuza had cut through any bandit that was in his way, despite the injuries he received in doing so. In the end, he was finally able to reach Gato, and with a large swing with his neck, he skewered Gato's head clean off his shoulders. As Naruto saw the skewered figure of Zabuza, he had to look away, but Kakashi told him to keep his eyes on him, the death of a man who has lived a hard life.

After Zabuza had fallen, the bandits had realized that no one was going to pay them, and they decided that they were going to raid the town, and take anything special, but thankfully Inari had shown up with practically the whole village, easily outnumbering the bandits. Seeing the large number of villagers, the bandits ran away.

Along the way, Naruto had learned that Sasuke survived, relieving him to no end. No one on his team had died...that was good.

With the threats gone, Kakashi walked over to Zabuza's body, surprised to find him still alive.

"Kakashi...I have a request...I want to see his face." Zabuza said qeakly. Kakashi covered his sharingan, and sighed solemnly.

"Yeah...sure..." Kakashi said as he picked up Zabuza's body, ignoring the large amount of blood seeping from him

By Naruto, he felt something cold touch his cheek, and looked into the sky to see snowflakes falling slowly.

"Snow...? At this time of year?" He asked himself.

By Kakashi, he placed Zabuza by Haku, who moved his head toward Haku.

"Haku...I really wish we could go to the same place..." Was all Zabuza said before dying next to Haku. The snowflakes fell on their bodies, and quickly turned into liquid, which stimulated the effect that the two cried.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto started crying. "Haku was born in a snowy village..." Kakashi heard this.

"I see...he was a boy as pure a snow..." Kakashi said.

_Zabuza...you guys might go to the same place after all..._ Kakashi thought as he looked at the two figures who despite dying brutally, looked really peaceful.

"Haku...Zabzua..." Naruto said quietly as he walked over to the two dead bodies. "I wish we could have figured out Gato's betrayal before we fought..." Naruto placed his left hand on Zabuza's forehead, and right hand on Haku's forehead.

"Please rest in peace you two..." Naruto said with a grin.

The next thing that happened would probably scar Naruto for the rest of his life.'

The red 'chakra vines' from earlier with his fight with Haku showed up in large mounts, and covered first, Naruto's shoulders, then his forearms, then his fists. The vines started surrounding Zabuza's, and Haku's dead bodies at an alarming rate before finally covering their entire bodies.

"Uwah! What the hell's going on!?" Naruto tried thrashing his hands back, and forth in an attempt to stop whatever was going on, but the vines only stretched, and was still pulling the bodies in. "Kakashi-sensei! Help!" Naruto called out, and Kakashi tried to, but stopped when he saw the scene unfold before him.

Zabuza, and Haku began to...get consumed by Naruto, their bodies slowly being absorbed into Naruto's body with sickening sounds, and soon enough, their bodies were gone, absorbed into Naruto's gut, or wherever they went...

"Naruto...!?" Kakashi said, still too shocked from the scene before him.

"Argh...!" Naruto clutched his head in pain. Memories flooded into his mind...the only thing was, he was positive that most the people in his memories, he had never seen before. But they were his memories....right....? But...he didn't know anybody from the memories...Then, as fast as the other memories flooded his mind, he saw blood...

"_Daddy? What did you do to mommy?"_

"_Stop daddy! Urgh...!"_

"_Daddy's dead...I killed him..."_

Daddy...? Naruto never had a dad? Nor a mom! He didn't remember killing that man either!

"_Okay, only one person will become a ninja, and that person will be the last one standing in a fight to  
the death...with all your friends!"_

"_Zabuza...you pass."_

There was blood everywhere, walls, ground, ceiling, and through Naruto's mind, it looked as if he had just done it. Naruto, himself.

_Naruto-kun...do you have someone precious to you?_

The next scene was...himself?

_I'm looking at myself...? Oh wait, this is when I met Haku...but why am I looking from Haku's perspective?_

"_I can see the future, and your future is: Death."_

_Kakashi-sensei? Didn't he say that to Zabuza?_

From that memory, it looked as if Kakashi was about to deal the killing blow, and he felt it...the fear, the killing intent being emitted from Kakashi...it felt as if Naruto was the one in Zabuza's shoes...but that's not possible...right? The whole thing only hurt Naruto's head even more.

"_Naruto-kun...please kill me"_

Then Naruto felt it, the pain of feeling useless, the pain of failing somebody. It was almost as bad as feeling un-needed like he did back in Konoha...It felt so horrible...

"_Gato your dead!"_

He saw it as if it was his own memory; rushing through the crowd of bandit, slicing up anyone who got in his way...anger, sorrow...revenge...pain...

On the memory, Naruto saw that 'he' had gotten up to Gato.

"_You, and I...we're both going to hell!_"

With that, 'Naruto' cut Gato's head clean off with his kunai...there was so much blood, it was sickening.

"_Haku...I really wish we could go to the same place..."_

That was the last memory he had received before he found himself crouched down, sitting on the ground, and shaking heavily.

"I killed so many people...But...wait was that me? I'm sure I didn't kill anyone..." Naruto's head hurt more, and more. He couldn't tell the difference between his memories anymore. Was he Haku? Zabuza? No...that's not possible, he was still Naruto...right? But...he remembered it. He remembered all the emotion he felt when killing those classmates, killing Gato, killing his own father because he killed his mother.

"No!" He killed _Haku's _father! Naruto didn't have a father! But he had the memories! Growing up, being taken care of by parents...it felt...so nice. Was this what it was to have parents?

"Damn it, I don't have parents!" Naruto yelled to remind himself. That's right...Naruto didn't have any parents...he didn't kill anyone, there was no way he did...just no way...

"_Honey...I love you." _He felt warm, that feeling to be loved, finally, he could comprehend it...But then the memory of watching his own mother's death flashed through him. Her face...covered in droplets of blood...the woman who had gave birth to him...the one who fed him, played with him, bathed him...was dead.

"**Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!**" Naruto's sickening scream echoed throughout the village. Crows flew away because of it, and his teammates, and the villagers, plus Kakashi had to cringe because of how it sounded.

"Who am I, Who am I, Who am I?!" Naruto asked himself over, and over, his voice increasing each time.

"**Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!!!**"

He didn't get to scream again because Kakashi had knocked him out. The last thing he remembered was the villager's stares, and the stares from his teammates, Sasuke, and Sakura...

**Naruto----------Prototype**

1) Not sure if he can actually do this, but there's no proof saying he can't. ; )

2) ...No homo...

Well. I think I could have done better on the last part.

It's a bit odd to show extreme confusion, and fear without a visual aid. But...if you want to know what Naruto looks like, go watch Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. When one of the characters show paranoia, yeah Naruto looks something like that. XD

Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I probably won't update this again till Januaru, because of not having the game, and all. I'll probably be able to upload a second chapter.

And review, I really don't want to continue another story, if no one likes it.

And before anyone asks, no I don't think Naruto overreacted. By consuming someone in Prototype, you gain their memories. (The game shows just some memories, but I'm having _all_ their memories consumed by Naruto) So if you lived your whole life, being raised, growing up, and learning how to do something, wouldn't it be suddenly _very _odd if you had two other human being's memories implanted?

Things like your own name would probably be weird considering you were called, let's use Naruto as an example. Naruto was called Naruto his whole life, and Haku, and Zabuza were as well. Imagine your name being called a name it wasn't your whole life, for a couple of years. Naruto not only had to deal with all of one person's memories, but two people's memories.

Naruto also had the memory of killing (Haku's) his own father, and seeing his (Haku's) mother's death, and what makes it worse is that they were all in his perspective! Not a bystander memory, their memories as if he actually did them, or saw them! All the emotion felt at the time too,

Ask yourself this, did something ever happen where you say to yourself, 'man I felt so bad', or 'man that was so sad'. Yeah, the emotion felt there, you're probably going to remember it. And Naruto would remember the killing, (I'm also talking about Zabuza's kills) as if he had done it himself, and would experience that emotion felt when doing it.

Granted, Zabuza probably didn't feel anything when he killed his classmates, but you get my drift.

Hell if you don't, I don't blame you. I'm kinda confused as well.

Basically, Naruto is confused on who he is right now because he has two totally different memories now within his mind...Or something...

Anyway, like I said review if you liked it. I don't want to continue yet another story if no one is going to like it.


End file.
